


The Three H’s (Egobang)

by KellinStars



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, Nerd Arin Hanson, Stoner Dan Avidan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellinStars/pseuds/KellinStars
Summary: Hungry, horny, and high where the three main stages of smoking weed.(Taken as a prompt from my favourite Tumblr: https://grumpyporn.tumblr.com/post/168391418626/fic-idea )





	The Three H’s (Egobang)

Contains:  
Mentions of Marijuana  
Smut  
Anxiety

High, Horny, and Hungry were the three h’s every stoner experienced. It didn’t matter the order but one of them was always more prominent than and others. 

Arin had read somewhere that writing in blue or black ink helped you remember the topic. So while Arin was writing notes for his upcoming exam, he wrote in black instead of the usual pink or purple. He was watching an anime in the background, one he had seen so many times he didn’t need to watch it. The words would remind him of the scene that was going on. 

Occasionally he could hear coughs coming from his roommates bedroom, and then they would end. He was hoping that Danny wasn’t getting sick because he had the shittiest immune system in the world. Once Danny was sick, he would be too. 

Arin eventually decided that the coughing was getting more annoying and he needed to at least check if his room mate was alright. Even if they weren’t the biggest of pals, it’s something a roommate should do. 

Danny was one of the cool kids, that wore leather and had hot girls clinging to his sides all the time. He was a skinny guy and girls seemed to swoon over him with every step. 

Arin, on the other hand, was a straight up nerd. If he wasn’t doing notes for classes, he was watching anime or playing a video game. Maybe it was nerd and geek, but he was use to being called a nerd so that’s what he labelled himself as. 

“Dan? You alright?” Arin asked, knocking softly on his bedroom door. 

When Danny didn’t answer he opened the door and was smacked hard in the face by a wall of smoke. Arin coughed slightly and opened his eyes again to see Danny on his bed. 

Danny had a bong in between his legs and a notebook in front of him, which looked like a scribble of doodles and some notes for one of his classes. It’s mid-day and Danny is already stoned, Arin having more anxiety coursing through his veins than ever before. 

“Are you just going to stand there and look cute? Or come join me?” Danny asks, his kind too fogged to recognise what he is saying. 

Arin shrugged and shut the door behind him, approaching Danny’s bed and sitting on his right. Danny closes the notebook in front of him and lays on Arin’s shoulder, if he could start crying right now he would. 

“I- I just don’t know how to fucking study. I’m freaking out man.” Danny’s voice is cracking with impending tears but none fall down his face. 

“You could’ve asked me for help a while ago. I could help you out if you help me out.” Arin says as Danny sits up and gives him a side eye. 

“I want to get stoned at least once in my life.” Arin says, which wasn’t a total lie. 

Arin has enough stress in his life from studying to maintaining his pretty high grades, that everything he’s heard about smoking makes him want to do it. He needed something or someone to teach him how to relax because being this stressed out all the time could probably kill him at some point. 

“Dude are you sure? Legit this stuff isn’t something to fuck around with. It’s illegal.” Danny says looking straight into Arin’s eyes. 

“I- I don’t know!” Arin sobbed as tears streamed down his cheeks. 

Arin was wiping them off as fast as they were coming, Danny’s dazed mind too slow to react as Arin ran out of his room. Danny couldn’t think- he didn’t know if he should follow Arin and calm him down or not. He wasn’t sober enough to make these decisions. 

The door slamming jolted Danny to his senses, he wasn’t sure if Arin had left the apartment or if he was just slamming his bedroom door. Danny wanted to help him, make him realise that it was okay to start crying and realise that being stressed is something normal. 

Danny stood and made his way out of the room, his steps seeming slower because his mind was working slower. But to someone looking in, he was walking perfectly fine. Maybe his steps were shaky, but other than that he was alright. 

“Arin? Hey man are you alright?” Danny asks as he is knocking softly on Arin’s door. 

“I’m sorry I freaked out like that I just-“ Arin is speaking through the door, before he opens it and throws himself into Danny’s arms. 

Arin wraps his arms tight around Danny, tucking his head into the crook of his roommates neck. Hoping it was too obvious that he really wanted someone to love on him right now. Arin was like a cat, he wanted to sit next to you and be close but on his terms is when he wanted love. 

“I’m so stressed out. I need something to calm down.” Arin says, nuzzling his head even further into Danny’s neck. 

“Then lets go. I’m willing to share but if you like it, I’ll give you my dealers number.” Danny says as he softly rubs Arin’s back. 

They make their way back to Danny’s room and sit across from each other on the bed. Danny opening an Altoids mints container, which had small weed cigarettes in them. 

“Joints are easier for your first time, a little less intense.” Danny explains as he pinched the end and handed it over to Arin. 

“It’s like a cigarette, light the end and inhale slowly. It’ll be hard for the first hit so just take your time.” Danny says softly patting Arin’s leg. 

Arin swallows hard as he brings it to his lips, taking the lighter in his other hand to light it. He’s shaking so bad, that Danny takes the lighter from him to keep Arin from burning himself. 

“Take it slow alright? Coughing is normal. I have water if you need it.” Danny says calmly as he lights the lighter and brings it to the joint in Arin’s mouth. 

Arin is coughing almost immediately and it is almost like he’s trying to hack something up. Arin doubled over as Danny rubs his back softly, reaching to get the bottle of water for him.

“Take it slow. It’s alright.” Danny says softly as Arin’s coughs soon subside. 

Arin is chugging the water down and staring over at Danny, small tears in his eyes. Danny sighs and tucks the hair behind his ear, reaching over to pull down Arin’s pants. 

“Whoa Whoa-“ Arin says shoving Danny back and holding his wrists.

“You could either smoke to calm down or I give you a blowjob.” Danny explains, his mouth going dry. 

“I hear you sometimes. Masturbating in the shower or late at night when you think I’m sleeping.” Danny is scooting closer to Arin and sliding his hand up his side. 

“You sound sexy and you seemed so innocent. But you’ve got a dirty side yeah?” Danny whispers as a hand slides into Arin’s hair, pulling Arin’s head so they are staring into each other’s eyes. 

A shudder leaves Arin’s mouth as Danny scoots himself closer and wraps a leg around his waist. They are closer right now than they have ever been, honestly sitting on the same bed was closer than ever, they were rarely in the same room together. 

Danny is softly grinding his cock against Arin, pushing his neck closer to his neck to press small kisses to the skin. Arin slides a hand up Dans back and is gripping at his shirt, panting and moving his head to allow Dan more access. 

“I find you sexy Arin and I can’t explain why. Something about the way your body curves makes you look feminine and that you’d fuck someone good.” Danny is almost purring as he softly bites at his ear. 

“You’re hot as hell Arin- it’s one of the main reasons I picked you as a roommate. Someone strong who could protect me, but who could also fuck me good. Get me to scream their name and then cuddle with me afterwards, telling me how good I did.”

Danny softly licked at Arin’s neck, a moan leaving the man’s mouth as Danny presses his lips to the hot skin. Arin’s in a long sleeved shirt and can feel himself sweating underneath it, clawing desperately at Danny’s back. 

“I want you to pound me into this mattress yeah? Make the neighbours hear what’s happening, make the whole town hear me.” Danny is softly biting at Arin’s ear, pulling even harder on his hair.

“I’ll make America hear you if that’s what you want.” Arin replies as he digs his nails into Danny’s lower back. 

A small moan leaves Danny’s mouth which excites Arin a little, if he could get Danny screaming his name than his night would be perfect. 

Arin shoves Danny backwards onto the bed, pushing his shirt up on his chest and almost drooling at his body. Danny was skinny enough to see the base of his rib cage as he sucked in air. Danny’s nipples getting hard from the sudden rush of cooler air. 

“Arin? Can you uh-“ Danny says, looking to the small container of weed on the bed. 

Arin nods and slides off Danny to grab the marijuana memorabilia from the bed. Setting it on the dresser and removing his shirt in the process. Getting so hot that removing it seemed to be the only thing that would cool him down. 

“But I wanted to do that-“ Danny complains as he slides to the end of the bed. 

Danny’s sitting up and looking up at Arin as he pulls him closer by his pants. Danny’s hand sliding behind the fabric and resting there as he softly bites his bottom lip. 

“I’ll put it back on if that helps.” Arin laughs and plays with Danny’s hair as he shoves down Arin’s pants. 

“I want you to fuck me- I want to feel you ripping me in half.” Danny begs as he uses his hand to pump at Arin’s cock. 

Arin shoves Danny onto the bed, joining him quickly and shoving his pants off as he attacks him in a kiss. Their lips and teeth getting in the way constantly as Danny starts jumping at Arin’s leg, moaning into Arin’s mouth.

Arin is pulling the other male closer, pinning him against the mattress and wrapping one of his legs around his waist. Danny pulls back from the kiss and is staring up at Arin as he’s biting his lip. 

“Do you want any prepping or for me to just go? I don’t want to hurt you.” Arin says as he softly presses kisses to his cheek. 

“Pound my ass Arin. I want everyone to hear me screaming your name.” Danny says as he tosses his other leg around his waist and pulls him down.

“But can you- also choketheshitoutofme?” Danny says, as a deep blush spreads across his face. 

Danny’s covers his face with his hands, a few soft laughs leaving his mouth as he realised what he said. Danny loves to be restrained when he was getting fucked and the hand around his neck made his sensitivity increase dramatically. 

Arin seemed shocked but still moves his hand to around Danny’s neck, his thumb resting just below his windpipe. Arin positions himself at Danny’s entrance and slowly pushes in, a long whine leaving Danny’s mouth. 

Getting fucked was totally something Danny wasn’t entirely use to, he had finally decided. A few guys had fucked Danny but they weren’t as thick as Arin’s cock was, it pulsing and filling Danny up perfectly. The feeling of the head of Arin’s cock catching his prostate had him gasping around the tight grip on his neck. The large hand against his neck had him leaking with pre-cum so much that he could feel it pooling on his stomach. 

Very slowly, Arin had finally pushed himself all the way in, gripping at Dan’s neck even harder and slamming their lips together. It was something that was always in the back of Arin’s mind, was to fuck his hot roommate at least once. To hear the loud moans from the male and know that he was the one causing them. 

Arin was extremely surprised he hadn’t come when he went balls deep. Danny was so warm and tight around him, that it felt like taking his ass virginity. God- if he got to do this again would he be just as tight around his cock?

Danny is lacing a hand in his roommates hair and shoving his tongue into his mouth, trying to distract himself from the pain of being entered for the first time in a few weeks. It’s a numb pain but it’s still there as Danny repositions to get comfier. 

“Pound me Arin. Fuck me.” Danny says as he digs his nails into Arin’s skull, or more so the sensitive skin on his head. 

Arin pulls out slowly, hand still firmly wrapped around Danny’s neck, and thrusts back in. A loud moan leaves the man as Arin’s head grazes his prostate, catching slightly on the rougher skin. 

With every thrust, Arin is getting faster until he finds a pace that has Danny cursing with every thrust. Danny reaches in between them to pump his cock to try and match Arin’s thrusts, the word “fuck” leaving his mouth over and over. It’s not long before a loud “fuck” leaves Dan’s mouth as his eyes roll back at the lack of air he’s receiving from Arin pressing so far down. 

It wasn’t uncomfortable, it actually turned him on even more. His cock getting even more slippery from the pre-cum, so he is able to pump faster and even tighten his grip.  
   
“God, fuck- shit Danny-“ Arin moans as he finally released Danny’s neck so he could grab his hips. 

Arin’s grip is tight as he angles the hips up slightly so he can thrust deeper into Danny. His fingers tightening around the skin of his hips, holding so tightly he can feel the bones in his hands.   
   
“A-Arin fuck!” Dan moans as his orgasm rips through his body. 

Even with all the sex he has had, even jacking off to the semi-decent porn he’s found, this was one of the best orgasm he’d ever had. Behind his first time getting fucked and his first time having sex with someone. Those orgasms were intense but this one was just as intense. 

Involuntarily his ass clenched down around Arin’s cock as he came, earning a loud moan from his roommate. Who could barely thrust three more times before releasing himself inside of Dan. And fuck, Danny wasn’t ready for the liquid to fill him as much as it did. Like Arin has been blue balling for days now and this is all the built up cum he’s had.   
   
Arin collapses on top of Dan, breathing heavily and softly pressing kisses to the other man’s chest. Dan is running his nails up and down Arin’s back as he softly kisses the top of his head. 

Dan knew the feeling of his roommates jizz in his ass would leave soon, as Arin pulled out he tightened himself to hopefully keep the feeling there even longer.   
   
Neither of them could muster any energy to move from this position, except for Danny to move his legs from around Arin. Both males laid there cuddled together and trying to catch their breaths. 

“I’m glad I waited so long for that.” Danny laughs as Arin moves to be wrapped in his arms and his head resting on his chest. 

Arin laughs as he looks up at Dan, somehow tears managing to form in his eyes. He quickly looks back down and lays on his chest, hoping that the feeling would go away. 

“Would we even do this again?” Arin asks, mentally kicking himself for being so stupid. 

It was a one time thing and Arin knew that. Danny wanted to be fucked and Arin was the only one would could quickly provide him what he needed. Arin wasn’t the type of person Danny would normally be with. 

“If you would want to do this again, I’m willing to. Shit babe, I’m willing to take you out to dinner.“ Danny says and Arin blushes. 

Dan actually called him babe, maybe it was platonic but it felt nice to hear it from someone. 

“I’d like that.“

The males soon fall asleep in this position, the large amounts of serotonin and norepinephrine making them sleepy. Both males wanted a proper date and was hoping that the proper date was a nice as the first time they had sex together.


End file.
